1. Field Of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing high pressure fluid injector elements. The invention provides an improved and low cost apparatus for testing and evaluating the spray patterns of fluid injector elements when placed under high pressure.
2. Description Of Related Art.
In the past, fluid injector elements were normally tested by use of a low pressure apparatus or rig to evaluate the performance and stability characteristics of the injector element. The known prior art apparatuses for testing injector elements had numerous disadvantages and drawbacks in that they normally were restricted to tests under low pressure; they had restrictions respecting their back pressure capability; they could utilize only one fluid during each test; their view ports were positioned one hundred eighty degrees (180.degree. ) apart, thus preventing optimum use of laser diagnostics; and they did not provide a purge to prevent mist from obscuring the injector element or to prevent frosting of the view windows.